You Rock, Wade
by pbow
Summary: Kim finishes her mission and needs to release all of the pent up tension, but how? Very mature subject matter later. CLEANED UP VERSION FOR SENTENCE STRUCTURE, PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING.


YOU ROCK, WADE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. The Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter 1: THE CODE

The year, 2013.

A hang glider soared silently from the towering walls of the castle, perched majestically high in the Alps. The occupant of the glider pushed a button on her watch and listened for the rumble that was to come from deep within the castle's core. No blast or flames reach her but wisps of smoke billow from a few low portals near the glassy moat.

She took off her left glove while steering the flying machine with her right and flipped open a secret compartment on her high school ring. "Wade, Dr. Dementor and his henchmen are wrapped up and ready for the authorities just outside the castle's drawbridge. I see our jet waiting for me below. Tell the pilot I'll be with him in a couple."

Wade Load, her friend and Web Meister, appeared on the tiny screen in the ring. "Great Kim, the authorities are almost to the lair. Paul, our pilot, will have you back here in about an hour."

Kim Possible smiled as a slightly evil looking little grin crossed her face. "Wade, you rock... ME!" Wade did a spit-take and started to mumble to no one in particular. Little round balls rolled out in front of him and opened up. Arms came out of the spheres and, with sponges and rags, started mopping up the spewed moisture. When done, they fold back up and roll away. "Wade," Kim's voice grew louder, "I said you ROCK ME! You got the code, didn't you?"

"I got you," Wade said weakly. "But you know my girlfriend won't like me being a couple of hours late... tonight of all nights," he protested.

Kim glowered and sounded determined. "Well, she's just goning to have to wait tonight. I really need you when I get back, if you know what I mean."

Wade looked dejected. "I gotcha Kim, everything will be ready when you arrive. See you in an hour. Wade out."

Kim landed smoothly next to the door of the waiting jet with the KP logo on the side and pushed a button on the cross bar of the glider. It automatically folded neatly into a pole about four feet long. Using it as a walking staff, she sauntered up the stairs, into the private jet and poked her head into the cockpit. "Paul," she said to the pilot, "can you kick it? I need to get home FAST!" The pilot saluted her and started the taxi before she had a chance to take a seat and buckle up.

The sign over the main entrance outside the huge manufacturing plant read W.L. INDUSTRIES. A single silhouette crept up to the security fence. With the grace and agility only a top athlete would have, the shadow took a four step run and neatly cleared the ten foot high barrier. The specter raced toward the side of the building. Two Doberman Pincher dogs charged at the lone intruder. The security hibreds stopped short when they recognized the person. "Hi Fred, Hi Ginger," Kim said as she gave each dog a treat and a quick scratch behind the ears. The guard dogs, placated for the moment raced off in another direction. Kim continued her assault on the building finding a side door seemingly unlocked, No alarms or sirens sounded as she slipped through the doorway and took an immediate left. Kim melded into the darkness.

In less than two minutes Kim was at the other end of the plant and walked into the front lobby. Display cases full of Kim Possible merchandise were arranged in the big foyer. She stopped to look over some of the dolls and toys. "Hum, that's new," she said to herself as she peered at a red-headed female action figure. Kim giggled as she read the box. "Comes complete with a working hang glider and grappling gun." Kim turned and walked past the bank of elevators. She stopped in front of the janitors closet. "I really hate this," she muttered to herself. Kim entered the closet and, reaching under the big sink, flipped a hidden switch. She quickly reeled her hand back and attempted to swipe it clean with a handy rag. "EEEW! He really needs to get someone in here to clean this place up." The back wall of the closet slid open to reveal an elevator. Kim entered and pushed the big red button on the panel. When the elevator stopped, Kim stepped out. A bookshelf slided back into place hiding her ride up. She strode across the outer office, past the secretary's desk and slammed open the double mahogany doors to the inner chamber. "WADE, I NEED YOU NOW!" she screamed.

Chapter 2: CATCHING UP

"Don't get your little pink thong in a bunch, everything's ready for you," Wade said assuredly, trying to calm her down. Wade was now 19 years olds and a very strong, fine looking young man. Kim jogged over to a side wall as it slid open to reveal a secret bathroom.

Kim stopped short and spun around. "Wait, how do you know they're pink today?" she glowered at Wade.

Wade got up from behind his computer screen sitting on a desk the size of Wisconsin. "Well, I've improved the security cameras to see in the x-ray spectrum. I was just testing them out," he said meekly.

"Is that ALL you saw?" she asked, her anger rising.

Wade walked over to Kim and put his arm around her shoulder bringing her close. "I assure you that's all I saw. I upgraded the system to look for concealed weapons, and it's not like I haven't seen you naked a hundred times," he said, matter-of-factly.

Kim let out a long breath. "Your right Wade, I'm sorry. It's just that the Dementor case got me all wound up and you're the only one who can unwind me. I'll take a quick shower and let's get started." She smiled sweetly as she chimed, "Please and thank you." Kim slipped off her midriff showing top and unfastened her bra as she walked over to the bathroom on one side of the room. She left the door slightly ajar. The running water could be heard as steam started to creep out along the floor.

Wade went over to the opposite side of the room and flipped a switch on the wall. A bookcase slid away as a fully reclining chair rolled into the room. Another control panel dropped from the ceiling, replacing the missing book case. The controls had many monitors, knobs and switches and wave form generators glowing across it's surface. He checked a few of the monitors and, nodding to himself, walked over to the chair. Wade reached under the seat and pulled out a set of wires and cables. "I'm ready out here," he yelled.

"Be with you in a sec," Kim hollered back before the door opened. "I'm ready!" she practically sang. Kim walked out, drying her hair with a large fluffy towel. She was clad head to toe in what looked like a new Battle Suit. This one was a soft, light blue color with white strips, just the opposite of the original model. She sat on the edge of the chair while Wade plugged the wires and cables into the hip of the suit.

Wade patted her shoulder, "You know the drill. Lay down, this will take a minute."

Kim patted his hand that rested on her shoulder. "How's Joss doing? You two still together?"

Wade checked the connections once more. "Yep, at least I hope so. We were suppose to go out to dinner tonight. It's our half-aversary of hooking up. She might be a bit ticked off now that I'm going to be an hour late."

Kim winced and hissed, "Ooo, sorry about that, I didn't know. Give her my sincere apologies and tell her it was all my fault."

"No big," Wade said with a big, cheesy smile. "Joss knows how important your missions are and that they sometimes run into overtime."

Kim giggled. "As long as she doesn't know about what you do during your overtime."

"Actually..." Wade's smile grew bigger, "she does."

"What?" Kim said in shock. "But..."

Wade cut Kim off with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Joss understands your needs, she's a woman now you know. She realizes you're single, you race around the world all the time saving people and take down the villains... and sometimes you have desires."

"Yeah but," Kim stuttered.

"But nothing," Wade chirped. "She knows about the machine. She even tried it out once."

"Okay," Kim exhaled as she laid back into the chair. "What's Ron been up to?" Kim asked as she slipped on virtual reality helmet over her head tucking her long auburn ponytail into a V-shaped notch in the back.

Wade looked up from the chair controls he had been fiddling with them. "Ron? He and Yori just had their second child, a boy. And get this, the kid has green eyes and red hair just like little Kimmie. What is she now, three... four?"

Kim laid perfectly still as she said, "She's four now, and I understand she's kicking all the other student's butts. I think the Kimster inherited Yori's martial arts abilities and Ron's Mystical Monkey Power."

Wade walked over to the main control panel and started to working the buttons and knobs. "I guess so. Yori told me she's been doing some meditation and research and thinks she knows why both the kids have green eyes and red hair. She thinks the MMP still believes you and Ron should be together and the children should be yours. Anyway, Ron's been 'talking' with the inner Power thingie and has finally convinced it that Yori is his mate and placated it with naming the kids Kimberly Ann Stoppable and Ronald Dean Stoppable Jr. Yori and Ron are still teaching at Yamanouchi and he's just about to take over for Master Sensei when the old guy retires next month. They all want us there for the ceremony."

"I think we can make it as long as the villain cooperate," Kim said between deep cleansing breaths. "I'd love to see Kimmie again, and the new baby. I see there are a couple more toys out now. Felix keeping you hopping?"

Wade chuckled a little, "Yeah, and Monique too. That was a couple I didn't see coming. But they compliment each other so well at work they just hit it off. Oh, they got a nice coffee table book from you for their fourth wedding anniversary. It was last week."

Kim frowned, "Oh, was that last week? It completely slipped my mind. Thanks for covering."

Wade walked over to the chair, "That okay, you were in California handling the earthquake aftermath. We're just about set, just a couple more adjustments." Wade checked the connections to the suit and chair and walked back to the controls.

"What's Bon Bon been up to?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Well, her division of Wade Load Industries has been handling the press releases for the last couple of jobs. Her and Josh are back together again for the ump-teenth time. I swear, they break up just to make up," Wade said with a big grin on his face.

"Yep, that sounds like Bonnie," Kim said with a giggle. "Is Tara still keeping the law suits at bay? How she ever became a corporate lawyer..."

Chapter 3: ROCKIN' KIM

Kim's voice trailed off as the machine started to hum. Her body jerked a little from a jot coursing through her groin.

"Who would you like tonight?" Wade asked as he spoke into a microphone that channeled his voice into the headphones in the helmet.

"Um, I hadn't thought about it." Kim softly cooed. Wade pushed a couple of buttons and a naked Ron appeared in the visor in front of Kim. "Wade, you know me oh so well!" Kim practically purred.

Kim drifted into Ron's arms as they wafted in an ethereal plane of miasmic colors. Their lips brushed slightly at first but gradually build in intensity. Ron's hands cradled Kim's body, caressing her back and neck. Her hands were wrapped around his back trying to draw him as close as possible. Their lips parted and Kim took a deep breath. "Hi, KP. How you doing?" the faux Ron queried.

"Better," Kim replied, "now that you're here." Their mouths met again and Ron's hand slipped around, caressing her breasts. She reached down and gently strokes his manhood. It felt a little smaller than the actual thing but she didn't give it more than a passing thought. She made a mental note to tell Wade to make it more true to life. Ron's left hand swam from her breasts down to her short curly red hair. His fingers tickled the soft furry carpet for a moment, then pulled back slightly. His palm swirled around the outside of the opening to her womanhood, then two fingers parted her lower lips ever so slightly as they traveled slowly the length of the folds. Kim gasped a little, not removing her lips from his. "I love it when you do that," she growled and went back to their game of tongue hockey.

Kim's powerful hand caressed Ron's cock, a full ten inches now and slight curved. She broke the kiss and pushed softly against Ron's chest. Her body didn't float very far from his though. Instead, she started to cartwheel and grabbed his hips, pulling his stiff rod into her mouth. Ron grasped Kim's butt cheeks firmly and eagerly smashed his face into her pussy. His tongue dove into her quim and dug between the outer lips. Kim felt another shock as his tongue hit the mark and swirled around her love button. Something between a growl and purr audibly rumbled from her throat.

Wade perked up a little when he heard the noise. He flipped a couple more toggle switches and turned one knob. Kim felt something on top of her head. "Rufus, is that you?" Kim queried after her lipped audibly popped when she released Ron's erection from her mouth.

"Um Hum, Um Hum," the pink naked mole rat squeaked. He scampered down her shoulder and across her chest. His tongue started to lick and slurp at Kim's left breast.

"Good little naked mole rat," Kim purred before returning to her blow job. An electric jolt shot through Kim as she experienced her first orgasm of the night. "OOF," she exclaimed as she propeled herself into another cartwheel. This time she landed directly on Ron's one-eyed snake in her bush. Kim's upper body leaned back as she slowly directed the rhythm of their carnal dance. Ron's mouth took advantage of her posture and suckled her right breast. (Rufus was still working the left, expertly she thought.) Kim shuddered slightly and Rufus ran up to her ear, blowing gently into the cockle shaped opening. Kim, knowing the big one was about to hit, pulled Ron tight against her body and pumped up and down with all the force she could muster.

Ron buried his head into the nape of her neck and whispered, "Strawberries." His hands firmly gripped her butt. A finger snuck into her little brown hole and drilled as deep as possible. Kim's teeth found Ron's neck as she stifled her scream of ecstasy. Her body went completely tense as a freight train of an orgasm raced through her body and knocked her off Ron. Her body slowly relaxed as she lifted her head. Kim saw Rufus sitting on Ron's bloody, teeth-marked shoulder. Both waved good bye and faded from view. Kim, her mind in total shutdown, allowed her body to drift in total bliss for what seems like an eternity.

Finally a far away voice called to her. She thought she recognized it but wasn't sure at first. "Kim... Kim... you fainted," the voice said. Reality finally came back to her as she realized it was Wade. Kim groaned and tried to sit up before Wade assisted and removed the visor helmet from her head. "You've been out for like a half hour." He sounded extremely concerned.

"Wade, you are the Master of the Machine!" Kim quipped and fell back onto the chair. "You definitely rock."

"For you Kim, I always do what I can." he said, beaming.


End file.
